The past
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Squeal to The War. Meena and Rioru go off to find Rioru's past. With old friend's new faces and a new enemy will they find Rioru's home?
1. Chapter 1

QE:Hello. I'm stuck on all other stories so your help would be really nice.

E.S.P:Oh yeah if the writing changes to pokemon laungue it means the pokemon is swearing in his/her own laungue.

QE:I own nothing expect a red top which says 'save the animals' with baby Tigger, Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore.

* * *

He's still sitting there with that look on his face. His red eyes staring blackly out at the sea. His cream and black fur being ruffled.

"Rioru?" He's still ignoring me.

"What's wrong?"

It's a tiny brown fox like creature. This is Eevee's youngest child Eva.

"Nothing." He's so upset.

I think I better explain. You see a year ago we helped the legionaries stop a war. We didn't do much. Sue and me then found out he'd lost his mother. Sue left we her parents ten months ago saying if she hears anything she'll sent something. Eevee has let us stay until we hear anything.

"Ok." She's still sitting there looking at him. "SO you don't want anything about your parents then?" Evil trick. She walks off and Rioru turns around.

"What?" His red eyes studying her to make sure she isn't doing her oldest sisters trick by getting his hopes up.

"Come on." She guessers with her tail. "Mum's waiting. Sue's sent a Taillow."

We followed her. Eevee has a house. It's beautiful. White marble arches, brown walls set into the cliff face. Why? She's a trainer's pokemon and here she comes. Brown long fur and wearing a red 'save the pokemon' t-shirt with a Spoink, Teddiursa, Ditto and a Meowth. Eevee showed me it one day when I got stuck in her trainers house.

Her mouth's moving up and down but I don't understand her.

"You ok?" I jumped.

"Sorry Eva." I can fell my red cheeks go redder.

"She said hi." Eva places her head to her shoulder.

"I still don't get how you understand." Rioru's glaring at me.

"I dunno." She heads to the house. "Hiya."

More movement.

"Go in." Eva gestures as the trainer picks her up.

Inside is just as beautiful as the outside. Eevee and a blue bird sat at the bottom of the stairs chatting.

"Where's Eva?" We're used to no Hi's only question.

"Outside with your trainer." Rioru is almost growling. Almost. You never growl or bark at Eevee. We found that out when a Flareon barked at her. He wounded come near her for weeks and when he did. Lets just say the trainer had to give him a lot of attention.

"Start." Eevee nodded to the blue bird.

"To Miss Meena and Mister Rioru." It's singing. "Miss Sue like to say sorry for me but head to Lilycove to find a ghostly grave." It bowed and turned to Eevee.

She's smiling. "Ok. Kitchen last door on the left." The blue bird bowed and headed down the hall next to the stairs. "Any help?"

"A singing bird?" Rioru's asks. He's almost laughing.

"Thomas is a really nice bird and Evie's little sister's pokemon." She held up a letter with pink hearts on. "So?"

Rioru nodded. "But where's Lilycove?"

Oh no. It's the maps again. I swear she's been everywhere.

"If I get Charlia to take you she can point out where everything is." No maps? Wow.

"Yes please." He's trying to be nice but he's failing.

"Meena?"

"Yes." Here it comes.

"She's not coming with me."

"Who said she was?" Rioru's raising his voice. Eevee's not.

"I did."

"No." His voice is harsh.

"I don't care what you think. Either let me come or go Pich yourself." Did I just say what I think I did?

Red is filling his face.

"She's going." Why is it Eevee's word final?

He's just growling and storms out.

"Don't kill him please." She nodded.

"He's just upset." She smiles and turns around. "Give the letter to Evie please."

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Niney:Hello. QE owns nothing and is at the moment trying to find her head.

QE:No I'm not.

Niney:You found it.

QE:Shut up.

* * *

We're waiting for the trainer to finish doing loops on a blue sheet of paper.

She's moving her lips again.

"I know. Don't get the letter wet don't take a detour AND don't flamethrower Mary." Charlia is a Charizard. Unlike most she's really gentle and kind unless she's flying. One wrong word then under the water we go.

Rioru and me are sitting on her back. She's on all fours. Her wings folded and around her neck is a pink piece of fabric.

"Meena. She says do come back." Charlia's swilled her head towards us. "And Rioru she wants you to come back and stay."

The Trainer strokes her and hugs her, then they headbutt.

"Wait for me." A Pikachu jumps on. "Unless you want to try her cooking." She used her tail to point at Charlia. We know better. No one ate last time she cooked. "Didn't think so."

This is Penelope. She's a mother like figure to me. I think she likes being around me.

"Hi." Rioru doesn't like her that much.

She smiles and turns around.

Charlia takes off. Penelope runs along her neck up to her head. I can't do that yet. Everyone say Penelope should have wings. She spends so much time in the sky.

Rioru's curling up and sleep.

Rioru's POV.

She worries too much. Meena. Always have. It makes her cute sometimes. I'm glad she's here. I can never tell her. It's hard as it is talking to her. It's odd not having Sue barking in my ear. Too touchy.

"Viridian city." Penelope. She thinks she has the right to boss me around.

Meena's POV.

Forest. Lot's of trees snaking around each other. It's been ages since we've been near one. Charlia's wings are changing so she's descending.

"She's lost again." Penelope is murmuring next to me.

We jump off Charlia before she hits the ground. "Ouch." She's rubbing her nose.

"Lost?" Rioru's shaking his head.

"Do we go left at Pewter then north at Fallarbor?" I'm confused. I'm not the only one Rioru looks the same.

"Don't they look cute?"

Rioru tackled Charlia. She flicked him away with her tail.

"Charlia. Fly west to New Barks…" I kind of blanked out about now. Penelope got really boring.

"Shock them." Rioru sounds urgent.

"Ok." It's hurts to but still.

"What?" Neither of them was bothered.

"TRAINERS!" All of us looked. There is a brown haired girl with a large chicken like creature. Blaziken. Next to her is a white haired boy. In front of him is a large blue pokemon on all fours looking at me.

"Think I veered off course." We all looked at each other then Charlia.

"You think?"

"Yeah Rioru." She sounded annoyed. "Stand behind me." We all did. She made short work of the two pokemons.

"Grab on." Penelope guessers to Charlia's tail.

I did. I left the wind hitting my face trying to knock me off. Penelope is running up her back. You can see she's levelling up.

"Quickly on my back." We did as she said. She took off again with Penelope on her head talking.

I curdle up. I may as well go to sleep.

* * *

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Oh be careful. Evestar and E.S.P are choking water bombs filled with perminent paint.

QE:Not again.


	3. Chapter 3

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

We made it. Two days and six hours later we made it.

Penelope is looking at us as Charlia looks for a place to land. "Thank you for riding Charlia air lines. Please buckle up and prepare for landing."

"There isn't anything." Rioru yells as Charlia nose-dive.

I hold on for dear life. Greens blue pink yellows all past by as a blur. Charlia stops.

"Hop off." We do.

We do.

Penelope looks at us. "I'd suggest you look for Disaster."

I nod.

"Why?" Rioru growls.

"He'll help." Charlia takes off again. Wind flies by.

"Should we?" I ask hopeful. I know he'll say no but.

"No." Told ya.

"Why?" I'll try. "Penelope?"

He nods and turns around. "Come on."

"DO you know where we are going?" He'll say no.

"Mt Pyre." Ok so he does.

"Could be." That isn't any of us. I turn. Sitting behind us is a large white dog. His blue face is watching me carefully. It's those big black nails that bother me.

"You are?" Rioru's trying to make himself bigger.

"Disaster." Look away from those nails.

"An Absol? You got to be joking."

"What's an Absol?" I don't know what one is.

"Commonly called a disaster pokemon. Humans or Trainers say we bring Disaster but we warn." He lowers his head to my level. He has red eyes like Rioru's but some how brighter. Kinder. "Don't worry my Trainer says I'm just a overgrown puppy."

I smile. He's really nice. Rioru doesn't look too happy.

"Why you here?" Rioru's trying to be nice.

"My trainer lend me to her sister who Charlia and Penelope have just found." He turns around. On his back it a brown piece of fabric. "Hope in the bag." Oh it's a bag.

Rioru jumps on. I follow. We both hide in it.

"It's a bumpy ride due to the fact most trainers hate my kind along with some pokemon."

He's right many attacks and swear words later me and Rioru are saddle sore according to Rioru.

"We're here." Rioru pokes his head out.

"You sure."

I follow. It's so nice to have cool air washing my face instead of hot stuffy air. We on a large blue pokemon. Disaster is kicking behind it. There fore we're going forwards.

"Let me guess another of your trainers pokemons?" Rioru said sarcastically. I think. It's a another language to me.

"No. I beat her at poker last week." A head of us is a large hill.

"Can you teach me?" Well I want to know. I remember Charlia, Penny a Pidgeot, Eevee and there trainer playing rummy.

"Yeah." Disaster nods his head.

It took a while to reach there. Disaster jumps off and lays down. "You two should head for the top. I have to rest…" He started snoring.

"Poor Adam." The blue pokemon say lowering herself down.

"Who's Adam?" Rioru shrugged his shoulders.

We walked inside. A couple of Trainers were weeping.

We slowly walk up the stairs trying to avoid the trainer's eyes. When they saw us they dismissed it.

We look up at the third set of stairs. It's pitch black up there. I don't like the dark.

* * *

E.S.P:Two days and six hours?

Charlia:I have no sence of direction so alow two days travel.

Evestar:Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

QE:Hello all sorry for the late update.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

* * *

I'm cuddling up to Rioru. Other then that I can't see. His warm fur. I can almost feel his heart beating. Just to let you know the only other time I've been this close to him was when he was bad mouthing a Charizard and didn't listen to me so I hit him around the head.

"Meena."

"What?"

"I know you don't like the dark but can you move your hand away from my rear end."

If he could see me I'll be a red Pichu but he can't so he won't know.

"Look."

"At what more black?" Which I really don't want to due to it was always night time when my family was torn apart.

I think his paw lifted my chin and turned my head.

"Look." I scan the darkness. In the distance they is a red light.

"What about it?"

"It's either a pokemon or trainer."

"Or a pokemon with a trainer." I think he's glaring at me. I dunno it's too dark.

"Do we go and find out?"

First question. Why is he asking me? Second. Can we leave? Which I know it's a no. Third. Why isn't he next to me?

The red light is coming closer.

"Who's there?" It isn't my voice. I'm terrified. It's not as silky as Rioru's.

"Answer me." My breaths caught in my throat.

The silence is unbearable.

Giggling breaks the silence. Then a bright blue light.

"Hi." A cloth like pokemon giggled.

Next to her, I think it's a her, is black pokemon with a white face and a single eye moving side to side staring at us.

"I'm Devil and this is Harry." She has a really high pitched voice.

"Shut up." Harry growled. "Who are you?" he's voice is really harsh.

"Be nice." She growled under her breath at him.

"I'll do what I want thanks."

"Done." Rioru shouldn't of said that.

"Harry shut up." Devil head butted him. "Are you two Rioru and Meena and have a friend Disaster resting down next to the ocean?"

We both nod.

"One. Disaster is on main land and two. You have to go to the human graveyard. Dusan is waiting for you." She's smiling. "Oh a Sue said if I did find you to apologise for the Taillow on her half."

Harry's mumbling under his voice.

"You have to choices." She looks at Rioru then me. "Stay here for the night and rest up. Disaster won't go without you two or." She looks at Harry. "You can go now. And don't you say anything Harry."

* * *

Evestar:Plz review.

E.S.P:QE is on a sugar high so she's going to be rabbiting.

QE:It's short due to the fact I have a cool new game. Pokemon mystery Dungeons. Guess what I am?

Evestar:An Eevee.

QE:Yep. Guess what my name is?

Evestar:Queen Eevee?

QE:No Queen Evie.

Evestar:What's the difference?

Cyndaquil:One has 4 e's and the other 2.

Evestar:Who asked your opinune?


	5. Chapter 5

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

We're in that dam stuffy bag again. Meena has her head sticking out. At least cold air rushes in when she moves around. I hate Disaster. He comes along and Meena's suddenly at his beck and call. Yes sir. No sir. You look fine sir. Please let me lick the dirt of your paws sir.

"You ok?" Meena is not talking to Disaster. Wow.

"Yeah." She smiles when I say that.

"We're nearly there." She's curling up next to me.

"You not talking with Disaster then?"

She shakes her head. "I was up all last night talking to Devil."

I nod and lay my head down.

_Voices? No not the dream again. It's all hazy. I can just make out a female. She is crying out. Wait I can see more then last time. It's fuzzy but I can make out a large bird and a Lucario wrapped in dark cloth. She weeping. Then blood red fills the area._

Water.

"Haut haunt." Bloody ghost pokemons.

"Thank you Haunter." Disaster is sitting next to a very shaky Meena.

"You ok?" She nods.

"What was wrong with you?" Her voice is really shaky and dry.

I just give her an inquisitive look.

"You were screaming and shout and you kicked me really hard." She is trying to back off from me. Disaster's legs there stopping her.

"You're been out for an hour." I really don't believe him.

"Haunter."

"Gas ly." More ghosts.

"Haunt haunt."

"I'm heading off to do something important."

"Do I have a say?" Disaster shook his head.

"Sorry Meena." He jumps off into the trees.

"Hau." The weird purple ghost jesters for us to follow.

Meena follows like a sheep. Why is she so shaken?

"What were you dreaming of?" I'm not answering. "Fine." She storms off.

She never storms off.

We're in a graveyard. At the top of the hill is a statue of a white angel. Underneath it is a bundle of rags.

We stop before it. Next to all of the graves it's the grandest.

"Hello." Meena jumps as the bundle of rags lifts it head. It's a trainer and at that she's odd. Her eyes are completely black even the white areas. "You two must be Meena and Rioru."

Meena nods.

"Hau." She nods.

"Wait how can you understand us?" Meena has a point.

"Say reason why I'm blind. I always have." Her voice is really far away and distant.

"Cool." I just glanced at her.

"Ghost pokemon's protect me before you ask." If she's blind how did she know? "And Rioru."

"What?"

"Disaster has no feelings for Meena."

She's glaring at me.

"Hello." Disaster's back. With a white bag? "Anyone up for KFP?"

The girls nodding.

It looks like she has to rely on pokemon to live.

"Why do you live here?" Meena has to ask.

"When my mum died my farther blamed me and choked me out. Disaster and friends helped me find her grave."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Meena really sounds it.

"What are you Meena?" Disaster nudges her.

She rubs her.

"A young Pichu. You're future looks bleak and bright. Your heart will cause you lots of pain."

I just scoff. Unless she's psychic type there is no way.

"Sue said you wouldn't believe." She looks at me. "I am partly psychic."

"Why your name Dusan?" Meena asks.

"A pokemon called Harry found me and helped me. I can't remember my really name." She reached out. Disaster paws the ground and drags himself. "Thanks you so much old friend." She gasps. "Don't go back into town." Tears are rolling down her cheeks. "Promise me."

"I swear." He gets closer so she can hug him. "Under the moon and sun I will not go back unless you see fit."

She smiles. "Thanks you."

I think I should ask. "What…"

"She's still alive. All I can say is that you have to find the forgotten prince that long ago died."

"If he's dead then how do you find him?"

"My mum is dead she's under me and Adam died long ago but he's in my arms." She hugs Disaster tighter.

"How?" Meena.

"I am the second child eldest son of second head bitch of route 120." He's looking at the sunset in the far distance. "I died because I forgot myself. I hated everything. In the end I near went if I wasn't caught. I stopped being Adam and became Disaster."

Meena looks like it's her fault. She always does that.

"It's Disaster." Everyone looks at her. "Forgotten prince that long ago died."

"Two months is no along time."

"Where?" I can't believe I got my hopes up.

"Where a gate stands between the desert and the forest."

* * *

Evestar:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Or Evestar will come around and be annoying.

QE:Don't encourge her.

Evestar:is that why we're seolotaped together?

QE:To right.


	6. Chapter 6

QE:I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.

E.S.P;School, friends, homework, going down her grandads twice a week.

Cyndaquil:She never has never will own pokemon.

* * *

Ten reasons why I'm not talking to Rioru, 1… 

"What you doing?" Great I've lost my place.

"Trying to think up ten reasons I'm not talking to Rioru." At least it's Disaster.

"Who far have you got?" He's looking out to the sunrise.

"One."

He's smiling. "Meena why are you ignoring Rioru?"

"Why do you think I'm making a list?" It isn't so amusing as he thinks.

"To hide the real reason." He looks so distant.

"Have you ever loved someone but you can't talk to them?" That's how I feel with Rioru sometimes. I miss Sue.

He's nodding. "I was once convinced I love another pokemon. When her boyfriend found out he left her."

"Oh." Opps

"I'm glad I'm still not with her."

"Unlike Meena." Rioru?

He's standing behind us. How much did he hear?

"Meena is a Pichu. I have no feelings towards an electric type at all." He's still smiling.

"Go away Rioru." I'm trying to glare at him. "We can only ever be with our own species."

"Not true." We both stare at Disaster.

"Why Adam?" I really shouldn't of said that. He flinched and closed his eyes.

"The Pokemon I was on about was a Typhlosion and she had a baby Cyndaquil not long afterward.

"A gate between the forest and the desert? Either of you two have an idea?" Rioru is trying to be nice but I'm not in the mood.

"Why so you can ignore us there?" I snap at him.

"No." He looks so hurt. No don't feel, too late. I wish sometimes I wasn't so soft.

"Articuno when through all the places to look and she said Agate Village." I'm just waiting for someone to put up a sign saying softest Pichu ever around my neck.

"AGATE village!" We both jump at Disaster's out burst. "Why didn't I remember?"

"Why didn't you?" Rioru asked.

"Maybe because I've never been there." He looks so thoughtful. "But I do know it's the only place in Orre surrounded by forest. Orre's a desert region." He must of read our faces.

"That makes sense." I hate this. I feel really weak sitting next to Rioru.

"How do we get there?" Rioru makes a point. "Any more of your trainer's slaves?"

"When Niney becomes a slave the world will end."

I don't get that.

"Same goes for Lappy. Well Laura." He looks so cute when he's confused. "I think its Laura."

"Can we get back to how do we get there?" Rioru sounds really annoyed.

"Last time we went on Articuno." I have to say something.

I half expected Rioru to say something back.

"You could always try the Pidgey express that goes over Orre."

"Charlia!" Yes I have ran over and hugged her leg

"Why not you?" Disaster has a point.

"Last time I went to Orre I got told, I'd be neutered." She merely shrugged her shoulders. Neutered? "Lappy to friends. Laura to everyone else."

"Thanks." Disaster is smiling.

"What is neutered?" I'm glad Rioru is confused as me.

"Means I can't have any more babies. Even if I have…"

"They kids." Disaster sounds embarrassed.

"And…." She sounds cocky.

"At least they weren't as curious as you and Penny."

"What's wrong with that."

Rioru nudged me. "I think we better leave these two." I nod. I rather worried about what they're on about.

So we're now walking through trees and tall grass. I'm waiting for him to speak. I know his isn't. We just walk in silence.

Then screaming.

"Dusan." We both start running.

Dusan is lying on the ground, She weeping. Above her flying around is one of the meanest bird pokemons ever. A Fearow. All the ghost pokemons are trying to protect her and failing.

"Meena use any attack."

"I can't." I know I'm crying. If I use Thunder shock it'll hurt me more.

"Hey Fearow."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, well." HELP. I really didn't realise how big he was. "A Pichu and a Riolu." Spark don't attack. "Give it up Pichu. We both know you can't attack."

"What do you want with her?" How can he be so calm?

"It wasn't her I wanted it was you." I closed my eyes. It doesn't come.

"I was hoping I'd did have to…" It's a mature female voice. I open my eyes. A brown bird, larger then fearow is standing here with Penelope clinging to her back.

"See me?" Why does that sound like he's mocking her?

"No." She just lunged into an attack and hit the Fearow in the guts. Penelope is doing a backwards aerial flip.

Behind them Evie and Eevee are helping Dusan. I'm glad someone is. Even if we're not.

"Hi. How are you two?" Ok. Why is she here when she should be helping that bird?

I think Rioru would have said something if Disaster didn't jump on top of the fearow from up a tree.

"Thanks for dropping in!" Penelope laughing.

"It's not that funny.' Rioru whispers under his breath.

"And…" She's still laughing.

"Shouldn't we be helping?" Rioru has a point. But I'm scared.

"Yeah." Penelope huffs. I dread what's going to happen. She is walking up the mess of pokemon and lets out the worlds biggest Thunderbolt.

Fearow flies off and collapses somewhere over the forest. We saw him going down.

"See Meena. All you need is some training." I'm going to punch him soon.

"Thank you Penelope." I pretty sure that was Disaster talking.

Anyway Penelope looks really pleased with herself.

"I'm going to get soon paralyz heal." Penelope is really happy.

* * *

QE:PLZ review. 


	7. Chapter 7

QE:I'm back. And if you dont like it tough.

E.S.P: Hopefully it wouldn't be ages again for another chapter.

Evestar:We don't own anything.

* * *

I didn't mean to but her feathers were so soft. I fell asleep. Not fully just enough to have no idea what's going on around me.

"Meena."

No, it's too nice.

"Get up." Someone shoved me and I fell off. Not only was I asleep but also I drooled over the Pidgeotte that kindly gave me a ride.

"Gross." She tried to shake it off her. "I'm so totally killing Disaster when we get back."

"No please don't. I was the one who drooled not him." I hate when pokemon laugh at me. "I always say that Hun." She's patting my head.

"Thank you." No don't pull me away.

"Wait." An elderly Pidgeot walks towards us. "If you go up that ramp you get to Agate village. If you go through the cave behind us is Celebi's domain. Tread lightly." With that they all flew off.

We never get much time to look around. These weird people covering they faces with plastic came down half carrying half dragging others without the plastic.

"Meena. We need to go." I nod and we turn to hide in the nearest legendary facility. We are hiding behind a cluster of trees near an odd looking pile of rocks.

The weird people came in after us and tied the other people to trees except two ancients. Oh, only if I could understand human. They want something. They really want something. One of them hit the female elder.

'Hay.' We both jump. That was unmistakeably a human voice. The owner of the voice is really scary. He's wearing a blue coat and everything else is black. Well except the fact he has sandy hair, tan skin and golden eyes.

One of the plastic heads is says something and the scary person doesn't seem too happy. 'I won't let you.' Two cat-like pokemon walk towards him and sat a good distance in front of him.

"Did you…" I nod. This is weird. Only trainer's pokemon can understand humans not wild. Why can we only hear him?

The plastic human sends out a weird brown pokemon on stilts with a white furry face and a black dog with two horns and a tail that ends in a triangle. He calls something out and the dog sends out a shadow ball. The brown pokemon just stiffens up.

"What pokemon are they? Other then Espeon and Umbreon." I honestly don't know.

"Houndoon and Shiftry. Both part dark. One part fire other grass."

"Poor Espeon."

Said Espeon's gone. The explosion faded and she's gone.

The plastic person shouts something at the scary person. He just smiles. "He's really scary."

Rioru just pats me on the back. "Thanks." He's ignoring me.

'Return and Umbreon do what you want.'

Umbreon nods and sits scratching his ear. Somewhere above the Shiftry a large heart falls and explodes on contact. Then a pink blur lands on his head. He flung his hand upwards missing the Espeon because she teleported next to her trainer. The resulting force nearly knocks him out cold.

"I was going to ask why return your pokemon but never mind." Rioru.

The Shiftry charges towards them and none of them look happy. "Brother." Espeon jumps in front of Shiftry and takes the full blast as the attack hurls her towards her trainer. Umbreon ran over.

"Are you ok?" He nuzzles her.

"Yeah." She sits up. "I'm only going to fight harder now." She lowers her body and growls deeply.

"Cool." Umbreon follows suit. "No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it."

Shiftry runs towards them with the same attack. Then Houndoom runs towards them teeth bare.

"I take Shiftry you take Houndoom?"

"Yep."

I wish me and my siblings could work like that. Espeon counters Shiftry with return and Umbreon counters with bite locking jaws with Houndoom and somehow manages to throw him backwards.

"Take that." Espeon throw more abuse at them. Most of it censored.

"Yeah enrage them sis." Umbreon shakes his head at her. "Both of them could wipe you out."

"I'm bored."

They both grin like idiots. It's weird both their eyes lit up blue then they lifted their front paws and the ground underneath the dark pokemons followed suit. Before they could get away both Espeon and Umbreon made them into a sandwich. They put the ground back where it was.

The plastic shouts more at the scary person. "I won't let you get Celebi." Those words sound chilling.

Suddenly these arms grab me and hug me. "Help." I'm trying to get out.

"She safe. She can't hurt you." I stare at the blue fish dog sitting next to us. "She's more anxious and needs a hug."

"How long have you been there?" I have to ask.

"Duration of the battle." I'm as blind as a zubat.

"What do they want?" Thanks Rioru. I can't ask questions like that to strangers.

"They don't know Cipher is finished so are going to destroy the relic and take Celebi by force." She kept her voice low and timid.

"Meena watch out." I look just in time to see the red and white ball heading towards me. Then red light and my whole body going numb.

* * *

QE:I'm evil. Will Meena get out?

E.S.P:PLz review.

Evestar:I got the duct tape.


End file.
